


In His Hands

by TaraDT



Category: Henry Cavill - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24763330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraDT/pseuds/TaraDT
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	In His Hands

In His Hands  
A Short Story  
By  
Tara Devaney-Thompson.  
16/06/2020

© 2020 by Tara Devaney-Thompson. All Rights Reserved.

"All characters and events are fictitious, and any similarity to real people or events is coincidental."

Chapter 1

Watching him from across the room she wondered how any man could be so beautiful and still be human. Surely heaven must be missing one of their angels. She had read that somewhere and thought that, at this moment, it was a perfect description of this vision of a man. She could not take her eyes off him. The way he looked, moved and talked all seemed too perfect, almost. No living breathing man had a right to be so very beautiful.  
He must have sensed her watching him because he turned, slowly, to look in her direction. At any other time she would have turned away to hide her embarrassment but, not this time. She returned his stare unabashedly. His eyes held hers and with those eyes he said so much. Her heart began to race. Her hands shook. Soon her body began to rise as though drawn upwards by invisible strings. She felt as though she had lost all control. Without a coherent thought she walked slowly towards him.  
He held out his hand to her and she went to him. Never had she ever felt this pull towards a complete stranger. She gave no thought to the dangers it may pose, in fact; she had lost all power to think. She simply knew that she had to follow him wherever he led her.

He could feel eyes upon him. Not the kind that you felt as a matter of course when you are a well-known actor but ones that made his spine tingle. Slowly he turned to find the source of this feeling. He spotted her almost instantly. She stood out in a room of beautiful women. She shone like a solitary candle in the darkest night. Her gaze held his as she kept her eyes on his without flinching.  
He was used to women staring at him but usually they looked away when he caught them. This woman did not. She returned his gaze steadily and with no embarrassment at being caught. He watched her rise from her table and walk towards him. He was mesmerized by her. As she neared him all sound from the room disappeared and the lights seemed to dim. All he could see was her. His arm rose of its own volition and he held out his hand to her. She took it and he felt the warmth of her.  
His heart skipped a beat as she leaned in towards him and he could smell her perfume. No expensive aroma but one of strawberry cheesecake. He fell in love with her at that moment.  
The woman took in all of him as she stood there so close, she could feel his heartbeat. Tall with shoulders built to lean on. His hair was black as night contrasting with the blue of his beautiful long-lashed eyes. She could feel his strength as he held her hand and yet she also felt great tenderness and gentleness about him. She knew in her bones that this moment was going to change her life forever. She could have turned and run away from him and all that he would bring to her, but she stayed. She was simply unable to let go of his hand and save herself from all that was to come.  
She knew in her heart that this was going to be a forever love of the timeless and ageless kind. She was not a silly young thing with stars in her eyes. No, she had been around the block and knew what this would do to her, but she simply did not care. Here, in this moment, he could do whatever he would with, her and she would simply love him.  
Together and wordlessly they left the hotel. Outside, in the cold winter night, with their breaths like steam in the air, they turned to face each other. Moving closer together they leaned into each other and he placed his hands carefully and, gently cupping her face, he looked deeply into her eyes. Then, still having not uttered a word he placed his perfectly formed lips upon hers. Her heart stopped as she felt his soft mouth join hers in a kiss she had only ever dreamed of. She could never have imagined a mouth made so perfectly to fit hers nor a kiss so extraordinarily beautiful.

Chapter 2

As snowflakes fell around them, they merged into one being. It was as though they had been created solely for each other. Neither wanted the kiss to end but knew that it must. When they finally broke, unwillingly, apart he gestured to the doorman for his car. They waited silently wrapped in each other’s arms. Both were desperate for the moment not to end and were afraid that if they spoke it would break the spell. So, they waited.  
A long black limousine pulled up at the curb and he helped her into the depths of the back seat. Joining her there after he had given the driver details of where to take them. She had not questioned where they were going. She did not care as long as she was with him. Finally, alone in the car he spoke:  
"My name is Cole Hampton and I think I am in love with you. And, in time I will convince you that you love me"  
Isabella simply looked at him. In his eyes she could see the truth of what he said and, strangely, knew that he was right.  
“My name is Isabella Gregory and I believe you” she replied.  
The car pulled away and they began the ride that was to become their life together. Neither knew what this trip held in store for them but, at this point, neither cared. They both happily gave in to the urge that had compelled them to be together.  
Again, they had fallen into a silence so comfortable it was as though they had been together a lifetime and not mere minutes. Isabelle moved her hand across the seat and he clasped it in his. It felt so right, so perfect. Eventually, the ride ended and they arrived at the destination he had given the driver. It was the hotel Cole had been staying at during his visit. She did not question the fact that he had assumed she would accompany him there. She simply followed him into the lobby and waited for him to get his key.  
Once upstairs he took her coat and she moved into the living area. It was a very luxurious room as befitted Hollywood royalty. A fire had been lit and she moved closer to the heat. She felt, rather than heard, him join her. Though she knew she should feel wary since he was, for all intents and purposes, a stranger she found she was completely at ease. She could smell his after-shave and he smelled wonderful. Leaning back, she rested her head on his chest and felt his heart race. Her own heart responded to his closeness and sped up.  
Cole stood behind her with his eyes closed. He wanted so much to wrap his arms around her but didn’t want to scare her. He could feel her warmth and, unconsciously, his body leaned forward. He was surprised when he felt her head rest on his chest. How he had hoped she would trust him, and she seemed to be doing so. He wanted nothing more than to hold her forever. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.  
Isabelle felt the lightest touch of his kiss. Her body turned of its own volition and she lifted her mouth to his. Again, it felt as though their mouths had been formed by nature to be perfectly matched. Their mouths moved in unison with no need for exploration because they already knew each-other. And, when the kiss ended, their faces held that recognition and the surprise that it generated.  
“I feel as though I have kissed you a million times” Cole said.  
“I feel the same. I don’t know why but you are as familiar to me as the smell of cinnamon in this room. It is as though we have done this many times before though I know this is not possible”  
“Not possible at all and yet here we are basking in the glow of a love that cannot exist yet” he replied. “This makes no sense at all, but it does feel so right”  
“I am not going to question this but simply go with it and see where it takes us. I have a feeling that this Christmas we are both to receive the best gift we could ever hope for…each other” Isabelle had tears forming in her eyes and Cole reached out to tenderly wipe them away.  
“My darling girl, why do you cry?”  
“I don’t know. I just felt so incredibly lucky all of a sudden. As though I had wished for this for an exceptionally long, time and suddenly it is a wish granted”  
Cole looked deeply into her eyes and saw that she was being quite truthful. She returned his look with no trace of guile or fakery. He had a feeling that this woman was going to be the very reason for his existence. And, in his heart, he knew that she would bring him such happiness as he had never known. 

Chapter 3

They stood before the fire wrapped in each other’s arms almost oblivious to the world around them then a knock on the door brought them back to reality. Cole reluctantly broke their embrace and walked over to open the door. Outside stood the Hotel Manager accompanied by a waiter with a trolley of food.  
“I am sorry to disturb you Mr. Hampton but you ordered room service”  
“Yes, I did, you can bring it in and leave it in front of the fire” Cole told him.  
“Very well, sir” the manager ushered the waiter forward to wheel the trolley over to the fire. Once the trolley was in place, he indicated for the young man to leave and, with a nod in Cole’s direction, followed him from the room. Just before closing the door Cole offered him a tip but the Manager refused so Cole gave it to the young man who had remained standing outside the door. The young man was suitably impressed by the amount and gave Cole a big smile and a little nod of thanks.  
Returning to where Isabella stood waiting, he indicated for her to sit at the table. Once she was seated, he removed the covers from the dishes to reveal what looked and smelt like a succulent meal of Chicken Chasseur. Luckily, it was one of her favorite meals. Cole poured wine for her and then sat opposite her and raised his glass. She lifted hers to join him in a toast.  
“Here’s to what I feel will be a beautiful future for us. I know that it will be one filled with joy and love”  
She clinked her glass with his and said,  
“A future also filled with respect and honesty the two most important ingredients in keeping love alive”  
“I agree” He answered.  
Toast made they ate what turned out to be a delicious dinner in perfect company.  
When they had finished Cole wheeled the table out into the hall and returned to find Isabella standing in front of the window. Snow was falling again, and the city looked just like a Christmas card.  
“It looks so peaceful doesn’t it?” Isabella said.  
“Yes, it does. I love the city in the winter. The snow always seems to make the streets look so clean”  
“It is hard to believe that the city is full of crime and sadness when you look at it right now” Isabella sighed as she spoke.  
Cole placed his arms around her as though to comfort and protect her. She felt so at peace in his embrace and so safe in his strength. Isabella couldn’t help but be surprised at how fast this was happening. Never had she felt so safe and secure in the presence of a man she barely, literally, known. Yet, here she stood in the room of a man whose name she had learned barely an hour before. Why she felt she could trust him she didn’t know but, trust him she did. It had been a long time since she had trusted anyone but here, she was placing her trust in a stranger. She was either desperate or mad she couldn’t decide which at the moment. And, truth be told, didn’t care.  
They stood quietly watching the snow fall. After a good half an hour she finally turned to him and said,  
“Cole, I don’t know what you expect of me tonight, but I will not be staying”  
“I was not expecting anything Isabella. I am quite happy to wait for our love to develop in its own time. Tonight, I will take you home and tomorrow, if you will allow me, I will show you my city the way I see it. I know, from your accent that you are not from here so, I assumed, you have not seen a lot of it. Have I assumed incorrectly?”  
“No, you are right. I have only been here a few days and have mostly seen the inside of offices and the view from the windows. I would love for you to show me the city”  
“Good, I will pick you up at ten if that is okay”  
“That is perfect. I will be ready promptly at ten” she agreed.  
“Dress for walking in the snow” Cole told her, “We will be doing a lot of walking”  
“It’s a good thing I brought warm winter clothing then” she laughed.  
He discovered that he loved the sound of her laughter and wanted to hear it a lot. He leaned down and kissed her. He also discovered he loved kissing her and wanted to do it a lot also. So many happy discoveries he was making and hoped she was too. As much as he wanted to take things much further, he wanted to earn her respect more so, with great reluctance, he ended the kiss and stepped back.  
“Isabella, if we don’t stop now, I will not be able to keep my word and will be tearing your clothes off. I very much want to make love to you right here and now but, and I am being very sincere, I want to wait until the time is perfect. I think it is time for me to take you back to your hotel”  
“I have to be honest with you too Cole” Isabella said “ I would so very much like to make passionate love to you also but I do not want to have it seem like it is just sex between us if that makes sense. I want it to be so much more. I know that sounds old fashioned but, it is how I need it to be> So, I am happy for you to take me back to the hotel”  
He reached out and softly ran his fingers down her cheek.  
“It sounds just how I feel. We will have plenty of time to make love but making friends is more important to begin with too. I will get your coat and order the car”

Chapter 4

She watched him walk away and took a deep breath. He was so unbelievably beautiful that it was taking a supreme act of self-control for her not to rip his clothes off and ravish him here on the carpet in front of the fire. But she wanted it to be so much more than a quickie enjoyed and then over. She wanted this man to be in her life for the rest of her life. So, no matter how intoxicating his presence was she would refrain from sexually assaulting him until she could be sure he wanted to share his life with her.  
Cole returned and helped her into her coat. His hand brushed the nape of her neck and she almost lost all her resolve. Then, to make it even more difficult he brushed her neck with his lips in a deliciously slow kiss. She ducked away and turned to see him grinning like a schoolboy who had just stolen apples from the orchard.  
“I can see that life with you is going to be quite difficult in some ways” she laughed.  
“Oh, I can promise you that I will make it very difficult in some ways…difficult to imagine it without me, that is” he laughed.  
He took her by the arm and led her out the door. They kissed again in the lift and she almost begged him to take her back and bed her.  
Once outside they found the car waiting and got in. The trip back to her hotel took only a little while and when they arrived, he offered to escort her to her room. She declined because she wasn’t sure she could control herself much longer. He took her in his arms again and, kissed her deeply once more in the falling snow before wishing her a good night’s sleep and reminding her to be ready by ten a.m.  
She waved him off and, after watching his car vanish from sight, walked slowly into the hotel. Tomorrow seemed a long way off.  
Too emotionally charged to sleep Isabelle decided to find some things to do to occupy her mind. Doing mundane things had always helped take her mind off things that she didn’t want to think about. So, she decided to arrange for an early morning wake-up call and check her diary for any appointments. Luckily, she only had one and that one could be deferred until the following day. After leaving a message for her aide to change the appointment she made herself a coffee and stood at the window while she drank it. Looking out at the city she thought how beautiful it looked swathed in snow and Christmas lights. She had never expected that her visit to this magnificent city would result in such a life altering encounter.  
Her life, she knew, would never be the same and though she should feel somewhat scared she was not. This was surprising. She had always been fearful of great changes in her life and this man was going to be a very great change to everything. This she knew for a fact yet, she felt calm and secure in this knowledge. She should be questioning her feelings but for once she was just going to trust her instincts.  
Isabelle finished her coffee and, after putting her mug back on the trolley, made her way to the bathroom to shower before bed. As the warm water flowed over her, she closed her eyes and was unsurprised when Cole’s face appeared in her mind. She again marveled at his beauty. She truly had never seen a man about whom she could use the word beautiful until now. His black as night hair contrasted so startlingly with his bright blue eyes, one of which had a curious brown fleck, Eyes that were edged with lashes that any woman would kill to possess. She knew the softness of his full lips and the tender way he held her face in his hands would never be matched by those of any other.  
With these images still in her mind she finished showering and made her way to bed. As she laid her head upon her pillow, she knew that he would dominate her dreams tonight and, she predicted, all her nights from now until her death. Sleep was not long in claiming her as she was completely exhausted from this night of emotional surprises. As she drifted off she wondered what Cole had planned for tomorrow. Then realized that no matter what they did she would be happy that they were doing it together. This Christmas was turning out to be the one that would see all her dreams come true.

Chapter 5 

As Cole’s car pulled away, he couldn’t resist looking out of the back window. He saw her wave and almost waved back until he remembered that she wouldn’t be able to see him through the tinted window. He watched her walk into the hotel and turned back around thinking that she had looked so beautiful in the light from the streetlamp. The snow had reflected the light up to her face and she had looked luminescent in its glow. He could not believe that such a short time before he had been utterly fed-up with this whole Christmas thing.  
She was going to make this Holiday the best he could ever have hoped for. Before he knew it they had arrived back at his hotel. It occurred to him suddenly that it might be a good idea if he arranged for Isabella to have a room here rather than the one she was currently staying in. Of course, it would depend on whether she agreed to this plan but, it would make things so much easier and his hotel was much more comfortable too. He would broach the subject with her the next day and hopefully she would agree.  
Thinking of the next day he had better plan where he was going to take her. He didn’t want to show her the usual tourist haunts but rather the places he had loved hanging out. He was now quite familiar with this city and it’s out of the way places. But before he sat down to plan the day, he wanted to see the Manager regarding a suite for her. Hopefully, there was one close to his own. Although, thinking about that he wasn’t sure having her too close was such a good idea. It would make it incredibly hard to keep his word about letting their physical relationship take its time. Oh, well, he would just have to deal with it like a man.  
The driver pulled up in front of the hotel and came around to open the door. Cole climbed out, thanked him and went into the foyer. The manager, as luck would have it, was standing at the desk. Cole promptly asked about a suite for Isabella and was told that there was indeed a suite available on his floor. Making tentative arrangements to hold it open for her he thanked the Manager and went up to his own suite. He had work to do to organize the tour with Isabelle. Hanging his coat and scarf on the stand inside the door and dropping his keys on the table he crossed to the bar and poured himself a scotch.  
What an incredible night it had been. He had only gone to the restaurant because it had been his friend’s birthday but had not really wanted to go. He had almost cancelled at the last minute but felt too guilty. Standing here in front of the roaring fire he breathed a sigh of relief that he had decided to attend after all. If he had not he would have failed to meet the most fascinating woman he had ever known. This would have been a tragedy of Homerian proportions. At least to him it would have been. Now he stood here thinking of her and how she was going to change his life forever.  
He moved to the bedroom and after showering got under the covers. As he closed his eyes and waited for sleep to claim him, he played back the kisses they had shared earlier. Her lips had been soft and pliable and made, it seemed, to fit his to perfection. Never had he felt so much emotion tied to the kiss of a woman. But then she was no ordinary woman. She had looked at him across the restaurant and, in the moment, when their eyes met, she had captured his heart and soul. There would, no, could be no other for him. She was the part of him he had not known was missing. She was his past, present and future, his perfect partner, his greatest love.  
As he drifted off, he had one last thought. This Christmas fate has given me the greatest gift of all….my forever love. 

Chapter 6

In the morning Isabelle was ready well before Cole was due to pick her up. Dressed and ready to go an hour before needed she was busy killing time looking around the gift shop in the foyer. While browsing in the jewelry section she overheard two women talking. One was saying to the other,  
“Did you hear about Cole Hampton?”  
“No, what is it this time”  
“Apparently he was seen leaving this very hotel last night with a mystery woman and an incredibly beautiful woman at that. I dare say there will be some noses out of joint this morning” she said laughing.  
“Oh yes there will be” the other woman replied,” Some very out of joint noses indeed”  
“I can’t wait to read the gossip columns and find out who she is. I dare say they will have all her details by now”  
“I feel sorry for anyone who falls for Cole Hampton. She will have to live with all the paparazzi following them everywhere. Not to mention the women saying awful things in the press”  
“I know. Some women will be so hateful because they are not in her place. Cole is a very desirable man. Not that I am interested in that way of course. I just hope she is a strong woman and can handle being the center of all that attention. I know I couldn’t!”  
“No! I couldn’t either dear. I have known Cole’s family for years and he is a genuinely nice young man. I really hope this one is stronger than the last one. Such a shame that she left him because she couldn’t handle the life”  
“Those awful reporters and photographers follow Cole everywhere. They are no better than rabid dogs. Oh, Lord I hope she is a strong girl. Cole deserves to find love”  
“Yes, he does dear! Yes, he does”  
Isabella didn’t mean to listen in on a private conversation, but she was caught behind a display case and simply decided to stay put. Now that she had heard them talking, she was glad she had stayed there. So, people had described her as beautiful! She blushed at the thought but, in a way, felt flattered. She knew Cole was very popular with the ladies because she had seen them fawning all over him at the party. He had seemed decidedly uncomfortable in that situation and she had felt sorry for him. That was when he had turned and seen her watching him and, well, here she was killing time waiting for him.  
Just as that thought came to her, she spotted him through the window of the shop. Feeling like she was walking to the love of her life she made her way over to where he was waiting. He looked so very handsome in his winter coat and scarf. She saw flakes of snow caught in his beautiful black curls and couldn’t help smiling. He spotted her and walked towards her with a cat-like grace that almost made her swoon. How could she have caught the eye of such a man as he? This would remain a mystery to her for as long as she lived. As too would the feeling of utter gratitude to the fates, for bringing this perfect being into her life.  
Cole turned and saw Isabella walking towards him and, for a second, forgot how to breathe. She was stunning. Her long black coat and fur hat were the perfect foil to her golden hair and green eyes. He wanted to kiss those full red lips, so he did. Right there in the foyer of the most popular hotel in the city. The fact that prying eyes were, everywhere bothered him not at all. She tasted of cinnamon coffee and was delicious. He could have stood there all day kissing her, but he lifted his lips reluctantly from hers and stepped back.  
“I could go on kissing you forever”  
“And I you” Isabelle replied breathlessly.  
“I don’t think that this is the right place to do so though” Cole said.  
“No”  
“Then we had better leave and begin the tour of the city that I promised you. I have so much to show you so many places that I love and hope you will come to love too”  
“I am sure I will Cole”  
Neither of them questioned the idea that she was going to stay in the city. She, in particular, had not imagined that her business trip would end in her beginning a new life in a new city with a man she had met only the night before. Many would think her quite mad but, and this amazed even her, she knew deep in her soul that this was the right thing to do. She felt, beyond any doubt that Cole would never hurt her or give her reason to doubt him. There was no logic to what either of them felt. But, then again, when has love ever been logical?  
This was, and of this she was sure, the beginning of something so rare, so precious that she could not, no would not, risk losing it. She felt her heart skip a beat as she looked at him and he smiled that devastating smile that was for her alone. She smiled back and, to those around them, it seemed as though they were sharing a wordless secret known only to them. She made a promise to herself that she would never give him any reason to stop loving her. This was her once in a lifetime love and she was going to make it last forever.  
Cole reached out and she placed her tiny hands in his big, strong ones and looked deep into her eyes. He knew that she was placing more than her hands there she was placing her trust. He vowed to himself that he would never break that trust in any way. She was far too precious to him to ever risk her love. She stepped to his side and together they walked out into the falling snow. More than this they stepped out into their future life together. As they walked along the sidewalk arm in arm a street choir began to sing It’s Beginning to Look a Lot Like Christmas. It seemed the perfect song for the beginning of what was perhaps the perfect day.

The End………Maybe.


End file.
